La chica de la dimensión y la joya esmeralda
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Sakura,junto con Tomoyo una princesa de Japón antiguo y un apuesto mago llamado Shaoran tendrán una gran aventura.
1. Prologo 1

Prologo 1:

-Todos necesitamos inspiración, algo o alguien quien nos apoye y que nos Ayude, Que nos enseñe que es vivir y luchar por lo que quiere alguien a quien admirar ya sea un conocido, un amigo o un Familiar- una chica de unos 16 años con cabello castaño que llegaba hasta los Hombros de la Joven, leía en su avitación con unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda que mostraban concentración y dulzura.

-Este libro es cada vez más hermoso, quisiera que me ocurriera seria una aventura extraordinaria…. Y a ti no inuki ¿?-

-Guau-

-Bueno… seme está haciendo tarde así que mejor me voy o me regañaran… otra vez- la chica dijo esto último en casi un susurro…Para que su pequeño lobo de color gris y orejas puntiagudas no la escuchara pero fue en vano.

-Guau-El cachorro tomo el gorro de la ojiverde y se lo paso.

-Gracias-La chica iba vestida de una Falda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color Blanco junto con un cinturón negro, una polera de manga larga de color verde Claro que combinaba con sus Ojos y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poquito mas debajo de las rodillas, y por ultimo dejo una espada de esgrima Adentro de la Bota la cual casi no se notaba.

Ella no media más de unos 56 de alto a iba en segundo de secundaria.

La chica bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo seguido de su cachorro.

-Buenos Díaz-la ojiverde saludo hacia una fotografía que estaba en el comedor en el que se podía observar un hombre de pelo castaño sus ojos del mismo color y alto, junto con una mujer muy hermosa de pelos negros y ojos verdes a su lado un joven de no más unos 21 años de le pelo de la mujer y los ojos del mismo color.

Ella se sirvió rápido el desayuno y rápidamente tomo su bolso para dirigirse a su escuela.

-Que te vaya bien Sakurita- la chica escucho que alguien le hablaba de dio vuelta antes de salir de su casa y lo único que encontró fue a su lobo. Ella se dirigió a él y le acaricio detrás de la orejas.

-Por un momento pensé que me habías hablado pero debe ser mi imaginación- suspiro – Bueno Adiós, tu comida está en la biblioteca-decía mientras se retiraba. El cachorro la vio alejarse y se fue a comer.

-Tomare un Atajo por la arbolera así llegare más rápido y así Sawako-sensei me ayudara en mejorar mis movimientos especiales en el esgrima -^^ Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

De repente la chica escucho un sonido muy agudo pero agregable a la vez y apareció una pequeña luz un poco más grande que una luciérnaga frente a ella.

-Pero que es esto… aun que... es relajante, pero a estas horas no hay luciérnagas y nunca e escuchado un sonido igual-.

La ojiverde se acerco a la luz para tocarla, pero esta se movió, ella lo más rápido que saco de su bota su espada de esgrima.

De pronto la luz se fue alejando de donde estaba y ella la siguió y se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca de un precipicio pero no le dio mayor importancia, cuando la luz paró ella se acerco de nuevo, pero antes de tocarla la brillante criatura brilla a no más no poder ella se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

-Aaaaa!- Grito, cuando la luz dejo de brillar desapareció llevándose a la joven con sigo.

**-continuara -**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno este es mi Primer Fics pero Espero que le este Gustando Le Mando Saludos A Todos los que lo están leyendo…. Solo les Pido que dejen un Comentario si les gusto o no o por lo menos un dedo Arriba ¿sí?… Les quiero preguntar algo … aquí va :

¿Les Gustaría un Eriol x Tomoyo?

Mmmmmm Bueno los Dejo espero que les Allá Gustado….

Atte.: Kobato…


	2. Prologo 2

Antes de empezar se me olvido decir en el primer Prologo que los personajes no me pertenecen sino al cuarteto de las Clamp :D pero la Historia es 100% mía bueno a leer se ha dicho ^^:

Prologo 2:

-¡Princesa...! , ¡¿Dónde está?-

-Aquí estoy Watanuki-

-Princesa Tomoyo no me dé más esos sustos de desaparecerse así como así y no decirme nada… usted sabe por qué el rey me escogió como su guardaespaldas y tenerla en la mira .-

-Ya se Watanuki… Solo quería ir a ver aquellos Sakura tan hermosos- la chica saco una flor de su vestido y se la mostro a su amigo – ves es muy bonita.-

-Si es muy bonita-suspiro.-

-y no me digas princesa que hay confianza Watanuki.- sentándose muy serena en una banca-¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Bueno pues, el rey quiere que usted se presente ante el pueblo en la terraza a las 6:00.-

-A-suspiro- y ¿para que ?-

-Prinse…-Tomoyo lo miro frunciendo el ceño-Perdón Tomoyo… Es importante que se muestre a su futuro pueblo.-

-Pero es obvio que no me quieres como su reina, piensan que soy una niña mimada que lo único que sabe es malgastar su dinero y no es así, yo sé lo que valgo y lo que soy y no me compoto como una mimada avarienta de 16 años- bajando la cabeza-y… me siento mal por eso….

Quiero... Quiero que el pueblo me conozca mejor y no tenga esa mentalidad de mí...-

-Tomoyo…-Su amigo se sentó junto a ella y tomo el rostro de su princesa entre sus manos – no es así Tomoyo… Eres inteligente, bella, y sobre todo no eres mimada. Las personas que creen esas tonteras son unos idiotas no saben la suerte que tienen de llegar a tenerte como reina- a la chica se le escaparon unas lagrimas y su amigo las saco-no llore princesa se ve más bonita con una sonrisa.- Tomoyo sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo.-dijo en un susurro….

-Lose, Bueno te dejo, hay un guardaespaldas nuevo y lo debo entrenar, jajajaja-rio el chico- no te alejes demasiado.-

-Claro adiós-dijo la chica mientras veía su guardaespaldas alejarse…

De repente siente un sonido muy hermoso.

-De donde viene...-fue cuando entonces lo escucha cerca del laberinto de arbustos. La princesa entro y vio una luz entre los pasillos, la siguió hasta que llego al núcleo del laberinto en el cual avía una fuente.

-Genial, me perdí, y ahora que ago.-

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido pero esta vez atrás de ella se giro y la luz empezó a brillar fuerte llevándose a la princesa-

**-continuara –**

**Notas de la autora:** Este es mi segundo Epilogo Falta uno más y Empieza lo bueno ^u^.

Les quiero mandar Saludos a todos mis lectores :D espero que les allá gustado y que sigan la historia.

Kero: Yo quiero salir en la historia...!

Kobato: Tranquilo si saldrás... ^^u.

Kero: Más te vale ¬¬.

Kobato: :O .

Los dejo...! Bye! Nos leemos luego...

PD: Hagan un comentario por favor :D ..

Ahora si Bye.!

Atte. : Kobato.


	3. Prologo 3

Prologo 3 :

-No puedo, no puedo, es imposible-

-Joven Li no se rinda, usted es un gran mago puede conseguir la joya esmeralda-

-Wey no es fácil llegar a otra dimensión y encontrarla, lo más difícil es que no sé cómo es la joya-

-bueno joven ya es tarde ¿por que no va a dormir?-

-Claro-

***Shaoran***

*Mi nombre es Shaoran Li tengo 17 años vivo en el reino del clavel se puede decir que soy el mago de la Familia Real o eso era Hace unos días atrás hasta que me revele para buscar la joya esmeralda y gracias a eso ahora soy una de las personas más buscadas, historia larga, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso*

Me fui a mi cuarto calladamente, entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, estaba destrozado, no podía pensar en nada más que en la joya esmeralda, dice una leyenda que es la más linda de todas las joyas y tiene un poder incomparable, A veces pienso… Que aria cuando la consiga, pero bueno se me ocurrirá cuando la encuentre ¿no?

-Si es que la encuentro- suspiré

-A si que…. quieres la joya ¿no?, jovencito-dijo una voz, cerca de mi oído, rápidamente invoque mi espada.

-Quien anda hay…. ¡Muéstrate!-

-Tranquilo, yo te puedo llevar a la dimensión donde se encuentra lo que quieres-

¿Estará diciendo la verdad?

-Y… ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-

-Porque-apareció una mujer de pelo negro –soy Yuuko la Bruja de las Dimensiones-

Ya avía leído sobre ella.

-Está bien me convenciste, pero ¿cómo se que dices la verdad?-

-Jajajaja, que chico mas desconfiado, bueno, pues porque te are pagar un precio para cerrar el trato y yo cumplo mis acuerdos y el precio es…mmmm ese brazalete-A punto su muñeca con mi dedo índice**- **es importante para ti ¿no?-

-Este brazalete me lo dio mi padre antes de morir-

Es muy valioso para mí no quiero dárselo.

-¿no puede ser otra cosa?

-No, pero si encuentras algo mejor para darme en tu viaje aremos un intercambio, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Excelente-

-Muy bien ¿estás listo?-

-¿Qué?, pero ¿y Wey?-

No quiero irme sin una Explicación razonable, el siempre a estado para mí por lo menos una razón o una Carta.

-Tranquilo, yo hablo con él-

-Muy bien, estoy listo-

Apareció el círculo bajo mis pies con el símbolo de Yuuko.  
>-Que te vaya bien en tu viaje, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa respecto a la joya-<p>

Eso último no lo entendí, desaparecí y al rato me encontré en la dimensión.

-  
><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Bueno está muy corto este prologo pero es que no tuve tiempo para Hacerlo más Grande mmm bueno ¿Dejen Reviews ,por favor? :D Saludos.


	4. Capitulo 1

Bueno Aquí estoy, Este es el primer Capítulo … Por fin ..! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews enserio Me Han hecho tener ganas de continuar :D  
>mm: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las Clamp, en cambió, la historia si, pues se le pide no copiar<br>-Comentario-

Cambio de narración: *Sakura* *Shaoran* *Tomoyo*

Ahora si…  
>Capitulo 1:<p>

***Sakura***  
>Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba Asustada… ¿abra sido todo un sueño?, Me moví y sentí algo bajo de mi, cuando mire a mi alrededor encontré muchos árboles, de todo tipo la mayoría eran cerezos, me levante sacudí mi ropa y empecé a caminar.<br>-esto es increíble, es realmente Hermoso-

Pero… ¿dónde estoy?

-baya que linda chica-apareció un hombre detrás de un árbol, alto de ojos mieles y pelo negro.

-es verdad, la dejaríamos ir pero…. está en nuestro territorio -Salió otro detrás de un arbusto, de pelo rubio y ojos café

Pero que pasa aquí…

-Quienes son ustedes…- retrocedí un paso mientras ellos se acercaban mas a mí.

-Bueno linda, nosotros somos los guardianes de este territorio-dijo el de ojos azules

-le servimos a nuestro jefe… y creo que le gustaras….-cuando me preparé para correr, el de ojos miel me tomo por las muñecas, Trate de que me soltara pero poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos hasta desmayarme.

-  
><strong>*Shaoran*<strong>

Aparecí en un bosque muy bonito debo decir que está repleto de cerezos, empecé a caminar cuando siento una presencia muy grande.

-puede ser…- Salí corriendo tras la presencia, escuche unas voces y me escondí tras un Árbol, vi que avían dos hombres uno de ellos tenían a una niña en brazos y caminaban serenamente.

-oye, ¿no crees que es linda esta niña?-La miraba tranquilamente, él tenía ojos mieles.

-si, pero por mas linda que sea ay que proteger el terreno, cualquiera quien este cerca lo pagara caro, ya sea hombre o mujer - dijo el otro.

- ¿que le hará el jefe?, pobre-

- no lose y ni me interesa-

Cuando los estaba perdiendo de vista me fui a mover y "Clic" se rompió una rama, mierda, mierda ahora que ago.

-oye escuchaste eso-

-no-

-hay alguien-

-vamos a ver-*bajando a la chica*

Hay no… mmm ya se usare mis poderes…junté mis manos y cerré mis ojos  
>- con el poder de los elementos hagan, que salga de este lugar- esperé un poco abrí mis ojos y nada… -¡Pero que Pasa!- grité<p>

-oye-voltee y vi a uno de los guardias con un arma- no te metas con nosotros-y disparo.  
>y Caí en el pasto dormido.<p>

-  
><strong>*Tomoyo*<br>**Cuando desperté estaba amarrada a una silla, me quise mover pero no puede, mire a mi alrededor y estaba todo oscuro, no veía nada.

-No entiendo nada - dije para después dar un suspiro.

De pronto escuche un chillido de una puerta que se abría se notaba que estaba oxidada y prendieron una luz, eran dos Hombres y traían a una chica y un chico desmayado, rápidamente me hice la dormida mientras que escuchaba lo que decían:

-hoy han ávido muchos intrusos-

-ni que lo digas-

Se escuchaba como si estuvieran amarando algo

-Bueno así está bien-dijo uno

-si, vámonos- sentí sus pasos alejarse y que cerraban de nuevo la puerta, abrí los ojos y mire junto a mí, se encontraba una chica muy linda de pelo castaño largo, llevaba una ropa muy linda, aunque un poco rara y estaba desmayada mira a la segunda persona y estaba de igual estado que la primera, así es, desmayado, también era castaño solo que mas chocolate, también tenía ropa extraña.

Seguro también los secuestraron.

Los dos se empezaron a mover.

***Sakura***

Cuando entre en conciencia, me sentía muy débil, ósea, no es normal que te desmayes dos veces en un día, NO, no es normal o bueno para mí, no, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto y sentí una mirada clavada en mi, mire hacia la izquierda y se encontraba una chica de pelo largo azabache y ojos del mismo color, mirándome.

-disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?-me dijo

-Sa-sakura Kinomoto y ¿tu?-

-Tomoyo,Tomoyo Daidouji-

- ¿sabes dónde estamos?-

-no, también estoy confundida, valla creo que él también está despertando- dijo viendo tras de mí.

-¿él?-incliné mi cabeza.

-mira a tu derecha-

Le hice caso y vi a un joven muy atractivo, no parecía muy consciente, abrió sus ojos y me miro, tenía unos ojos cafés profundos muy lindos y su cabello despeinado pero eso lo hacía ver muy lindo ¡Sakura que estas pensando! Moví mi cabeza y dijo:

-oye niña sabes ¿cómo salir de aquí?-me dijo muy frio.

¿Niña? ¿ME DIJO NIÑA?

-no, si supiera ya no estaría aquí ¿no te parece?- le respondí de la misma manera.

Frunció el seño y vio el cuarto seguro buscando donde salir y con que podía zafarse de el agarre que los tres teníamos amarrados a las sillas, si tuviera con que romperla mmm claro tengo mi espada.

-claro, ya se- dije y los dos me miraron interrogantes.

Subí mi pierna a la silla pues no la avian amarrado y con mi boca saque mi espada de mi bota.

-Muy bien Sakura-dijo Tomoyo.

Doble mi cabeza y tire mi espada para que callera en mis manos cuando lo hiso empecé a cortar la cuerda.

-quien pensaría que tenías una espada contigo- dijo el castaño y no le hice caso y seguí con lo mío.  
>Cuando la corte, me pare y fui donde Tomoyo.<p>

-Muchas Gracias- me dijo.

- de nada-

Cuando la solté fui donde el otro y me miro con una cara de desconfianza.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- le pregunté.

-puedo hacerlo yo solo- dijo muy serio.

- pero si te dejo no sabes lo que pueden hacer contigo-

-está bien-suspiro y me acerque a soltarle.

-y ¿cómo te llamas?-

-eso no te importa, pues no nos veremos después de esto ¿no te parece?- esto último lo dijo imitando mi tono de voz. Que imbécil.

-está bien no te obligare-

-Sakura, ¿te puedo llamar a si verdad?, tu llámame Tomoyo por favor-

-claro, Tomoyo-y me sonrió.

- hay que ver por donde escapar-dijo ella

-si- miraba por donde ir nos, pero no encontraba nada.

-miren aquí la muralla, esta suelta podemos romperla-

-deja ver- dijo el ojos café.

Los tres nos acercamos toque la pared y estaba suelta empuje y salió un ladrillo.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo una voz masculina cerca de mi gire y nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros, nos quedamos un tiempo mirándonos, hasta que reaccione y volteé mi cabeza.

-Gra-gracias- y seguí empujando.

Cuando sacamos 3 ladrillos mas pudimos salir unos por uno.

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo él.

-no creo que sea bueno que nos separemos- dijo la oji-azul

-pues tengo que seguir mi camino solo-

-déjalo Tomoyo es su decisión- y empecé a caminar de lado contrario de él.

- Vienes Tomy?- dije mirándola de reojo.

-S-si- y empezamos a caminar-

No sé donde estoy o como llegue aquí pero sé que no es un sueño.

-Estas bien Sak?-

-Si-le sonreí .  
><strong><br>Notas de la Autora: **Bueno primero quiero decirles  
>Feliz NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO MUYYYYYYYY ATRASADO (?)<br>y Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews:  
>Sari-Natsuki<p>

darck-sakura21  
>Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE<br>y mininaxoxo

Un Beso a ustedes y a todos los que estén leyendo mi fic  
>Saludos.<p>

Se despide

Kobato. Nos leemos luego dejen Reviews por favor :D


	5. Capitulo 2

**Hola, se que me he demorado, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si a nuestras lindas y adoradas Clamp ) **

Cap 2:

*Shaoran*

Cuando Salimos de esa "prisión", sabía que no podíamos seguir juntos, veo que ellas están más perdidas que yo y no me incumbe así que preferí romper el hielo.

-Bueno, yo me voy-dije y empecé a caminar.

-no creo que sea bueno que nos separemos- Dijo… creo que se llamaba Tomoyu, Tomiyo o algo así, sin voltear le conteste- pues tengo que seguir mi camino solo-apuesto que necesitaban a un hombre como yo para guiarlas, Ja! Las Mujeres no tienen sentido de orientación.

Estaba tan orgulloso en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

- déjalo Tomoyo es su decisión-reconocí la voz como la oji-verde.

Mmm… creo que no fue como lo pensé pero a quien le importa…esa niña es rara, aun que me gusta que se sepa proteger, pues bueno no cualquier mujer lleva una espada consigo, eso la hace atractiva ¡Pero que estas pensando Shaoran Li!, Mejor debo pensar en un lugar donde descansar.

_  
>*Tomoyo*<p>

Estaba cansada, en comparación de Sakura, ella no muestra ninguna pisca de cansancio creo que está acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero no piensen que soy floja aun que yo soy una princesa no significa que no camine, lo que pasa es que hemos Caminado ¡Dos horas! Y sin descansar.

-Sakura, ¿dónde vamos?-le dije y ella se volteo a verme y paramos la caminata.

-¿estás cansada Tomy?-

-no, no es eso, solo que no se por donde vamos y que buscamos- ella me mira algo dudosa y soltó un suspiro muy largo.

-trato de buscar un lugar donde descansar, pero no veo nada y eso me preocupa, pues esta anocheciendo-

-tienes razón- y seguimos caminando.  
>Después de un rato ya no avía luz, y Sakura corrió Hacia un Árbol era muy Grande y era un cerezo.<p>

-tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, tenemos suerte que no hace frio, ¿ne?-(NA: ne significa, verdad ¿? O si ¿? En japonés no sé si me entiendan) dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-si tienes razón- nos sentamos a la orilla del árbol y quedamos sentadas, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que se me ocurrió un tema de conversación.

- cuéntame de ti- le dije a Sakura, tenía la curiosidad mas si y vamos a estar juntas desde ahora ¿no?.

-Pues que quieres saber- me dijo ella.

-mmm cuéntame de tu familia-

-de mi familia no ay mucho que contar, soy huérfana, mis padres y mi hermano mayor murieron en un accidente hace unos 6 meses- lo dijo con ojos tristes.

-lo-lo siento no-no lo sabía-dije apenada.

Negó con la cabeza y dijo- no te preocupes -

-entonces… ¿vives sola?-

-no, vivo con mi cachorro se llama inuki es un lobo mi padre me lo regalo una semana antes del accidente, aun que es un animal lo quiero mucho es como mi hermano, es la poca familia que me queda-dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo melancólicamente, tengo que aceptarlo ella es una chica fuerte- y tu ¿cómo es tu familia?-se volteo a verme.

- soy la princesa de mi pueblo mi padre es el rey, él es muy estricto y sobre protector, quiere que asuma el cargo de Reyna cuando cumpla los dieciocho pues mi madre está enferma y no puede hacerse cargo-

-Vaya, entonces la vida de una princesa no es fácil- dijo la castaña.

-no, no lo es, pero hay que acostumbrarse-

-Aww(NA: ok, ok no sé cómo se hace un bostezo TT-TT), tengo sueño buenas noches-dijo Sakura para luego dormirse.

Jeje, si que está cansada*con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime* me acomode y me dormí.

*Shaoran*

-¡ESTOY MUERTO LO UNICO QUE HAY EN ESTE ESTUPIDO BOSQUE SON ARBOLES!-  
><em>-es obvio que en un bosque Allan arboles idiota- <em>

-Lo sé pero estoy cansado-

-_entonces usa tu magia_-

-acaso no te diste cuenta que no funciona, si pudiera ya hubiera aparecido una cabaña para dormir-

_-bueno entonces sigue buscando y deja de hablar- _

-mejor vete-

_-no puedo imbécil yo soy tu-_

Suspiré-creo que este lugar me está afectando yo no soy por los que hablan solos-

Mire a mi alrededor y lo único que encontré fue un gran cerezo más grande que los demás pensé que era la mejor opción para descansar así que me acerque trepe el árbol y en una rama me recosté y empezaron a pesarme los ojos y poco a poco me fui durmiendo, por fin donde descansar, este árbol es muy cómodo.

*Al Día Siguiente*

Cuando desperté era aun muy temprano, así que me quede en el árbol un rato más para ver los alrededores.

-Buenos Díaz Sakura-

-Hola Tomy-

Reconocí al instante que eran esas niñas baje mi vista y… si justo como lo pensaba eran ellas, estaban justo a los pies del árbol que yo dormí.

Me iba a bajar del árbol cuando PUM me llego una piedra en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica.

-¡QUE TE PASA ME DOLIO!- le conteste gritando.

-¡BUENO PERO ME ASUSTASTE!-

-Sakura Tranquilízate-

-¡NO TOMI EMOS PASADO POR MUCHO PARA QUE ÉL NOS GRITE¡-

Baje del árbol y me acerque a ella.

-¡TÚ ME GOLPEASTE CON UNA ROCA!-

-¡PERO ME DISCULPE!-

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- Grito la otra chica.

La castaña y yo nos quedamos callados y sorprendidos por el acto de la amatisa.

-Ninguno tiene la culpa aquí-

-o-ok lo siento …-

-Li, Li Shaoran-

-lo siento Li- dijo ella.

-Acepto tu disculpa, y tu eres…- bueno le dije mi nombre, ellas también me lo tenían que decir.

-Kinomoto Sakura y Daidouji Tomoyo- dijo apuntando a su amiga.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la amatisa.

-Disculpen pero ya tengo que seguir mi camino-

-a-a claro, pero…-

Me quede observando a Kinomoto para que terminara lo que quería decir.

-Nada olvídalo-

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

*Tomoyo*

Li es un joven interesante igual que Sakura tratan de ser lo más fuertes posibles.

-Li- lo llame- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos todos juntos?-

-mmm no lo sé, depende no creo que cierta persona quiera- dijo para luego mirar a Sakura.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta- Dijo Sakura Resignada.

-Entonces, está decidido- les dije.

-Supongo… que conste que solo acepte por que no es bueno que mujeres tan delicadas como ustedes estén solas-

-¿A quién le dices delicada?- dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No eres muy Femenina-

-Si lo soy-

-¿enserio? No lo he notado-

-Idiota- dijo bajito Sakura.

Estos dos nunca dejaran de pelear, pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

**Y este es el Capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, me demore por que no tenía ideas para seguir, y… LO SIENTO POR SER TAN CORTO!.**

**Se que no los merezco pero…. ¿Reviews? Los Quiero! **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, anteriores. **

**Kobato. **


	6. Capitulo 3

**Okey…. Ahora si me pase._. Me demore mucho :cc LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! Lo importante es que les traigo el siguiente capítulo (?) xdd**

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las CLAMP 3  
>_<strong>

Capitulo 3.-

-¡ES POR LA IZQUIERDA!- decía una chica castaña.

-¡ES POR LA DERECHA, ESTOY SEGURO!- le contestaba un castaño.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que es mejor preguntar?- decía con una sonrisa la princesa.

-¡NO POR QUE SE QUE ES A LA DERECHA!- decía el joven.

-Bien hagamos una cosa, yo me voy por el camino de la izquierda y tú por el de la derecha- dijo la esmeralda cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien- y después de decir esto el chico se fue por ese camino- NO ES MI CULPA SI DESPUES VIENEN LLORANDO A MÍ-

-Pff- bufó la castaña- Vamos Tomy- tomo de la mano a su amiga y se fueron por el camino de que decía la esgrimista-

-Sakura… tranquilízate esta muy tensa-

-Es que me saca de mis casillas es un idiota y machista, no porque seamos mujeres no sabemos cuidarnos - decía la chica mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Como quieras- y la amatista suspiro resignada.

-Mientras tanto en el otro camino—

***Shaoran***

Ahora me encuentro en el camino correcto para llegar al pueblo (según el cartel que vi hace 5 minutos atrás) ¡Ja! Y esas niñas van ahora en el camino equivocado, como siempre yo nunca me equivocó. Han pasado unos 4 días desde que me uní a esas chicas y se podría que de esos 4 días el 50% he estado discutiendo con Kinomoto. Es molesta, pero no me cae mal, claro no se lo diré y también me ha sorprendido en algunas ocasiones-suspiro- ella es muy rara pero me gusta molestarla.

-Boing- choque con un árbol. ( **NA: okey… no soy buena escribiendo sonidos xdd** ) y caí al pasto noqueado.

-Ves Shaoran eso te pasa por estar en las nubes y no pensar en el camino- me digo a mi mismo y me levanto- seguiré caminando- digo mientras me sobo la cabeza, me dolió mucho- pero que árbol más duro-

***Sakura***

-Mira ahí un aviso que dice '' Pueblo a 1 kilometro'' no es mucho- dije.

-Es vedad apresurémonos- dijo Tomoyo y apresuramos el paso.

-Oye… Sakura ¿por que no te llevas bien con el joven Li?-

-Lo que pasa es que somos muy diferentes-

-Yo pienso todo lo contrario Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

Yo pare en seco.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-Dije que se parecen, pues ambos son inteligentes y aun que no lo creas sus pensamientos y sus formas de actuar son muy similares-

-No digas tonterías Tomy, Li y yo somos muy diferentes-

-Bueno, bueno- yo solo mire el camino, sinceramente espero que algún día Li y yo nos llevemos bien, no es un mal chico (creo).

-¡Mira SAKURA ya llegamos al pueblo!- me decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Esperen, si nosotras estamos en el camino correcto ¿donde está Li?, espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Estas preocupada por ¿no es cierto?- me decía Tomoyo.

¿Yo preocupada por él? Nhaaa ni en sueños.

-N-no Tomy deja de decir tonterías- porque tartamudee.

-Ya, ya, está bien-

-tengo hambre vamos a buscar que podemos comer- la tome del brazo y nos adentramos al pueblo.

***Shaoran***

Ya llegue al pueblo, es pequeño pero acogedor, tiene una gran pileta en la plaza principal y a sus alrededores, locales de comida y de objetos, avían pocas personas.

Ahora que lo pienso si yo estoy aquí las chicas se fueron por el camino equivocado… ¿estarán bien? Mejor iré a buscar algo de dinero y aprovechando información de la joya.

Me hacer que a un local de comida y entre, no avían muchas personas, un hombre estaba sirviendo los tragos mientras una chica estaba sirviéndoles unas cervezas a unos hombres y un gran escenario al centro de la sala.

-¿Quieres servirte algo?- me pregunta la joven.

-No gracias, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije.

-Claro-

-¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir dinero?- Ella solo me miro pensativa.

-Mmmm aquí necesitamos personal no sé si te interese el ultimo chico se fue- y me sonrió.

-y… ¿para que puesto es?- le pregunte.

-necesitamos que alguien ayude en la parte de licores y sodas-

-Me interesa... ¿con quién hablo del puesto?-

-Conmigo- escucho una voz firme atrás de mí, me doy media vuelta y veo a un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos rojizos.

-Soy Shaoran Li y me interesa el puesto- le digo con una reverencia.

-¿De dónde eres Chico y cuántos años tienes?- me pregunta.

-De un lugar más lejos de lo que usted cree y tengo 16 señor – El hombre solo me miro interrogante y me dijo:

-Me llamo Kurogane y te soy el puesto, pero si me defraudas lo pagaras muy caro- me dijo mientras me veía con una cara amenazante.

-Tranquilo no te hará nada, lo conozco muy bien y le caíste bien, me llamo Rika Sasaki prima de Kurogane, espero que nos llevemos bien… Li ¿no?- me dice y me sonríe, en verdad la chica no es fea es mas es bien atractiva pero no es mi tipo es muy simpática me ha caído excelente.

-Yo igual lo espero-

***Sakura***

Tengo hambre, caminamos hasta llegar a una plaza con una fuerte al centro, y con muchos lugares de comercios, quiero comprar algo pero no tengo dinero- suspiro-

-Sakura ¿por que no le preguntamos a alguien sobre donde podemos conseguir comida?- me dijo Tomy.

-buena idea- después nos acercamos a una señora y le preguntamos, contesto que un lugar llamado Yuki vendían excelente comida.

-Los llevare a ya- dijo ella.

-Gracias- le dijimos.

Mientras ella nos guiaba muchas personas nos vean raro ¿será por como estamos vestidas? O ¿Por qué no somos de aquí? No lo sé pero me siento muy incómoda.

Llegamos a las puertas del local.

-Muchas Gracias por su gentileza- le dice Tomy.

-No se preocupen, solo estoy ayudando a unas par de viajeras-

Después de despedirnos entramos al lugar, era muy lindo, seguía observando el salón cundo veo a una chica, me fui a acercar a ella cuando –¡PUM!- algo o alguien choca conmigo cayendo al suelo.

-¡Pero que te pasa ten más cuidado!- me grita. Esperen esos gritos los conozco, levante la vista y era…

-¿Li?-

-¿Kinomoto?-

-Pensé que te avías perdido- le dije.

-Y yo pensé que ustedes se avían perdido- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada Tomoyo.

-Estoy bien Tom, solo choque con Li- dije mientras miraba con los ojos entre cerrados a Li.

-Ejemtonta- ''tocio''.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?, TU CHOCASTE CONMIGO!- le grite.

-No, fierecilla tu chocaste conmigo y deja de gritar que me dejaras sordo- decía él tapándose los oídos.

Yo solo cerré la boca.

-¿Li, las conoces? – le pregunto la chica (que si no hubiera chocado con el idiota) que le iva a hablar.

-Si ella es Tomoyo Daidouji- decía mientras se acercaba a Tomy- y ella es Sakura Kinomoto-

-Chicas ella es Rika Sasaki y es prima de el dueño de este local- nos presento.

-Un gusto- le decimos Tomy y yo.

-El gusto es mío- nos dijo.

-¿Li que haces aquí?- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Trabajo aquí quiero juntar dinero para comida, ropa y cosas por el estilo- nos contesto.

-¿enserio? No tendrás cupo para dos personas más?- le digo a ella.

-¡Si! Mi primo a salido así que yo estoy a cargo y las contrato serán camareras junto conmigo ¿que les parece?-

-ESTUPENDO- dijo Tomoyo- ¡y el uniforme es divino!- decía ella con estrellas en los ojos y a todos nos apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

Tomy a veces exagera pero eso es lo que la destaca.

-jeje, pues ahí algunos uniformes en la bodega se los iré a buscar en un momento- nos dijo.

-Yo quiero ayudarte- le dijo Tomoyo y se fueron a la bodega dejándome sola con Li.

-¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?- me pregunto de repente Li con una voz fría.

-También quiero dinero, ¿hay algún problema en eso?- le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y levantaba una ceja.

-No, solo te pediré que no me molestes- me dijo para después irse a atender a unos jóvenes en una mesa, ¿! QUE SE CREIA!? Es un imbécil.

-No pensaba hacerlo- y me fui a atender otra mesa en la que estaban unas chicas.

-Oye te queremos hacer una pregunta- me dijo una de las chicas del grupo tenía en pelo rubio y largo- ¿Quién es el chico de a ya?- y miraba a Li, ¿acaso un restaurant es para comer? No para estar mirando o acosando a l personal.

-Es un chico como cualquiera de apellido Li, ¿van a pedir algo?- les digo un poco molesta.

-Emm claro, Queremos un jugo natural de naranja, cuatro- si el grupo era de cuatro chicas como de nuestra edad.

-¿Algo más?-

-No-

-Estará listo en cinco minutos- les contesto.

Me acerque a la parte de jugos y en un momento Li y yo cruzamos miradas pero las esquivamos rápidamente.

-Es un imbécil sin sentimientos- susurro para mí.

**Nota autora: Hola! Tanto Tiempo lo siento por no actualizar antes es que estaba con exámenes y todo eso y me ha ido bien y como celebración subo este capítulo, espero que les ha ya gustado.**

**Uuuu Las cosas van tensas con Sakura y Shao no creen? Y Tomy como siempre ella tan observadora :3, bueno pues en este capítulo integre a mas personajes.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS Reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz! **

**Gracias a:  
><strong>**Moka shijagami: Bueno me alegra que te este gustando aquí está el capitulo y espero que te a ya gustado. **

**Daniela: Gracias! Y pues claro que abra un EriolxTomoyo **** también es mi segunda pareja favorita de SCC :3 y sobre Sakura y Shaoran… pues si son un caso. XD **

**Guest: Gracias! Me alegra que te gusta aquí está la continuación :D.**

**Acepto, consejos, criticas, reclamos, felicitación y todo lo que quieran para mejorar :D **

**¿Reviews? **

**Atte: Kobato **


End file.
